Many computing devices are equipped with cameras for digitally capturing images, video, etc. for storing on the computing device or other repositories for subsequent viewing. Cameras are typically capable of capturing high quality raw images, but often down-convert the raw images to 8-bit red, green, blue (RGB) (e.g., in the form of a joint photographic experts group (JPEG)) for processing by a computing device, and/or display on an associated display compatible for displaying 8-bit JPEGs. As camera processing capabilities increase, so do technologies for photo capture and display. Additional standards have been proposed for displaying high definition images, such as ultra high definition (UHD), wide color gamut (WCG), high dynamic range 10-bit (HDR10), and high dynamic range 12-bit (HDR12), which can be capable of producing 10-bit to 14-bit images.